Boys Suck
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: Naruto and his friends leave school for a few months and think nothing of it of course because their school never changes. Same students, same everything. So when they get back and everything seems to be upside down with new girls and old girls who they're suddenly noticing and seeing differently and having to fight for. Oh what a year this will be. Rated M for language/limes.
1. Chapter 1

**I SUDDENLY GOT THIS IDEA IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THEN REVIEW PLEASE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! OH AND ROCK LEE WILL BE IN THIS BUT HES GONNA A LITTLE OOC JUST A HEADS UP! HOPE YOU ENJOY! :)**

**I DO NOT OWN NOTHING. DOUBLE NEGATIVE.**

**CHAPTER ONE-NEW SCHOOL?**

'Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. Today is the day my best friends and I start at our new school, Konaha High. My best friends are: Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten Kurosaki, Lila Lin, and Temari Sabaku. They're all great and there for me when I need them. Our parents are always away on business trips so they let us move in together so we wouldn't be alone all the time. Temari has two brothers that go here, and Hinata has a cousin there. Once we arrived at Konaha High we knew it was going to be interesting since everyone seemed to be looking straight at us. There was no turning back now.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Why is everyone staring at us?'' Hinata asked while blushing.

''I don't know but don't worry Hina-chan everything will be fine,'' Lila reassured her with a smile. Hinata smiled back and we all made our way inside the school to the front office to get our schedules.

''Hello? We're the new students,'' Sakura called out trying to find someone. A woman came out of the principal's office. She had blonde hair, big boobs, and a smirk on her face. A dangerous combination on any woman.

''Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno and we're your new students,'' Sakura introduced trying to sound confident.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been three months since Sakura and her friends had joined Konaha High. Everything was great. They were the most popular girls in school. Everyone loved them.

Everyone loved them except for the old popular girls. One of them being, Karin Yamazaki. Long red hair and eyes like the devil. She hated Sakura the second she saw her anyone could tell. All she kept saying to Sakura every time she saw her was, 'You better stay away from my Sasuke-kun when he returns!' Sakura had no idea who that even was but whatever. So other then that everything was great. The girls had even made some new friends. Speaking of which.

''Hey Matsuri,'' Sakura greeted with a nod.

Matsuri Haru wasn't the easiest person to get to know. She was rather emotionally stunted, except for when it came to her twin sister, Mai Haru. Mai was probably the complete opposite. She was bright, bubbly, happy, and extremely sensitive. Both were very beautiful though. Matsuri had long, straight, dark brown hair down to her lower back, and cold, teal eyes, she looked mature, with a sexy charm to her look. Mai had long, slightly wavy, dark brown hair down right where her back ended. She had bright forest green eyes with an innocent, almost like the perfect girl charm.

Matsuri and Sakura started walking towards the cafeteria to eat with everyone else but something big was going on with all the girls in the school.

''I can't believe Sasuke-kun is coming back!'' ''My Lee-kun is returning!'' ''Naruto-kun!'' ''Neji-kun is the best!'' ''No it's Shika-kun!'' ''Chouji!'' ''Shut up! Gaara is the only one that matters!'' ''What about Kankuro!?''

''Matsuri what is this all about?'' Sakura asked confused.

''The boys must be coming back,''She answered with a bored expression.

''What boys?'' Sakura asked still confused.

''According to every girl in this school, including the teachers, they're the greatest things to ever walk this earth,'' Matsuri said.

Sakura shrugged it off and they continued towards their normal lunch table to join their friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''My brothers are coming home,'' Temari shared with an annoyed expression.

''About time. They've been gone for like three months now. Does that mean your cousin is coming back too Hina-chan?'' Tenten asked. Hinata nodded.

''T-they should be here now.'' Tenten nodded. The girls grimaced when some annoying girl let out a shrill scream.

''_AHHHHHHHH! _Sasuke-kun!'' They looked up and saw a group of boys being almost surrounded.

Sakura's eyes landed on one with spikey blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and the broadest shoulders she had ever seen. A faint blush rose to her cheeks.

Matsuri looked away uncaringly and went back to her lunch. She glanced at Sakura and noticed her blush. ''What's up with your face?''

Sakura jumped out of her daze,'' What do you mean?'' She touched her face subconsciously.

''You're blushing and staring over there. Don't tell me you're gonna be one of _those _girls,'' Matsuri shook her head.

''Whatever! Who is that guy with the bright blonde hair?'' Sakura continued to blush.

''Naruto Uzumaki. Class clown, soccer star, blah, blah, blah,etc.'' Matsuri answered.

''Does our dear Sakura-chan have a crush?'' Lila giggled until she noticed a boy with-what was to her- a gorgeous head of ink black hair with black eyes, wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt that outlined his 6-pack, and a green jacket. ''So perfect.''

''What did I miss?'' Mai walked up to the table and sat down in her usual spot, Matsuri's lap.

''Nothing at all,'' Matsuri assured and offered her an apple which she happily took. She was in mid bite when she looked towards the door and saw the boy she had been in love with since she knew what love even was. Kankuro Sabaku.

''Kankuro..is back?'' Matsuri sighed.

''I told you how I feel about that.'' Mai avoided Matsuri's eyes.

''I know.''

''You like my brother? Gross,'' Temari teased trying to cheer her up. Mai smiled appreciatively. Matsuri sighed and turned Mai to look at her.

''I just don't want you to get hurt Mai-chan.'' Mai gave a small smile and nodded.

''Have you ever tried talking to him?'' Another one of their new friends, Rainie Yang asked. Mai shook her head.

''He doesn't even know I exist.'' The girls all looked towards the door and sighed.

''Boys _suck__.''_

**TA-DA! I THINK I'M GOING TO REALLY LIKE THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU WILL TOO! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER TWO-INTERESTING**

'Hey! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going back to school today after three months. Konaha High. I went away with my best friends because I was so _incredibly _bored. My best friends are: Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Kankuro and Gaara Sabaku. We all basically live alone. We like our privacy otherwise we would live together since our parents are always away on business. We wanted to stay away longer but our parents asked us to come home because apparently Neji's cousin and Kankuro and Gaara's sister joined the school. Neji said he hasn't seen his cousin in five years and neither have Kankuro or Gaara. I realized nothing had changed when all the girls surrounded us as soon as we stepped into the cafeteria. Sigh.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Nothing ever changes around here,'' Sasuke groaned as a girl was trying to jump on top of him. Naruto sighed.

''I think I would rather be in class,'' Kankuro grimaced as a girl started screaming in his ear about how much she loved him. Gaara grunted.

''That was not youthful!'' Rock Lee exclaimed as some girl grabbed on to his backside.

''Troublesome,'' Shikamaru sighed.

''Let's just get out of here. Lunch is almost over anyway,'' Naruto said almost defeated.

The guys ordered all those girls not to follow them and walked out, going towards their classroom.

''I hate it here,'' Kankuro said.

''It sucks,'' Naruto agreed.

''Hn,'' Sasuke grunted. The boys walked into their classroom and waited for the bell to ring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Alright class, let me call roll and then we can get started,'' Their teacher, Mrs. Rin Hatake smiled and began. ''Albert, Christina..''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''I feel like I'm in an institution of robots,'' Sakura grimaced.

''You basically are. Let's just go to class,'' Lila smiled and linked arms with her.

The girls walked into their class and sat in the back corner like they always did.

''I have to go see my brothers after school,'' Temari informed.

''Mom's idea I imagine?'' Tenten guessed. Temari nodded.

Twenty minutes went by and finally their teacher, Mr. Kakashi Hatake came in.

''Sorry I'm late but-''

''LIAR!''

''At least let me finish Ms. Haruno.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Well that was a big bucket of boring,'' Kankuro stated.

''What a drag,'' Shikamaru said with boredom. Chouji agreed while munching on his bag of chips. Naruto sighed and grunted when something or someone ran into him.

''Son of a bi-'' ''Owwie.''

Naruto didn't even bother looking down and started walking away when someone started yelling at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura and Rainie were walking down the hall delivering papers to different teachers when someone or something ran into her.

''Owwie.'' ''Son of a bi-''

She opened her eyes and saw some guy walking away from her.

''Hey ass face! Ever heard of 'sorry' bro?'' Sakura yelled at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow and smirked.

''I believe you were equally at fault here,'' Naruto got in her face, talking down to her.

''That's why you apologize and then I apologize jerk,'' Sakura said through gritted teeth.

''Why should I apologize first?'' Naruto asked cockily. Sakura glared and after a moment finally sighed.

''I apologize. I was in a rush and I wasn't paying attention.'' Naruto smirked and turned to walk away. Sakura finally lost her temper. She grabbed his arm.

''What are you-OW!'' Naruto exclaimed. Sakura bit down on his hand as hard as she could. He looked down at her with wide eyes.

''Be nicer. People will like you more,'' Sakura picked up her papers and walked off. Rainie looked back and forth between the two and blinked, confused. Then she noticed Chouji continuing on his chips. She smiled at him and he almost choked. Rainie waved mostly at Chouji and followed after Sakura.

''Did that just happen?'' Kankuro questioned.

''Who was that girl?'' Naruto questioned back.

''She smiled right at me,'' Chouji said breathlessly while blushing.

''Troublesome,'' Shikamaru sighed.

''Hn,'' Sasuke grunted.

''They seem very youthful!'' Lee shouted. Gaara grunted.

_'I think this school just got interesting,' _Naruto smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''You _bit _him?'' Temari questioned. They were all sitting on their couch in the living room.

''She did indeed,'' Rainie confirmed while she dug a spoon into her ice cream.

''You never bite people you don't like,'' Tenten noted.

''I don't know why I did it. I did it without even thinking,'' Sakura groaned.

''He thinks you're nuts now,'' Lila informed. Sakura grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

''At least school should be kind of interesting from now on,'' Mai giggled. Matsuri smiled lightly at her.

''Sakura it'll be okay,'' Hinata tried. Sakura looked up pitifully.

''Boys _suck_.''

**TA-DA! WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING. NOTHING AT ALL.**

**CHAPTER THREE-GIRLS SUCK**

''Sakura you're being ridiculous,'' Tenten informed while Sakura hid behind her.

''I am not! I don't want him to see me again. What would I say?''

''How about-'Sorry I bit you, I just thought you were hot and I wanted your DNA.'?'' Tenten suggested. Sakura groaned.

''I should just go live under a rock.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Where is that girl? What, is she living under a rock?'' Naruto questioned frustratedly.

''Maybe she's avoiding you,'' Kankuro snickered. Naruto was ready to rip his hair out when he suddenly got an idea.

''That girl was seriously hot.''

''Congratulations for stating the obvious,'' Sasuke said.

''She was so hot I bet all the guys in the school are after her,'' Naruto smirked.

''Competition?'' Kankuro questioned Naruto's sanity.

''How youthful! I too shall participate in this competition!'' Lee shouted, his eyes burning. Naruto smacked him in the head.

''There is no competiton bushy brow. What I'm saying is, I bet any guy in this school would have information on our cotton candy hottie.'' Naruto smirked. The guys looked at each other thoughtfully. Naruto grabbed a random nerd from the hallway.

''Hey kid I need your help.''

''What do you need from me?'' The kid asked nervously.

''Help obviously,'' Naruto looked at kid like he was slow. Sasuke smacked him in the head.

''Idiot. He means what kind of help.'' Naruto rubbed his head.

''Do you know a cute little girl with bubblegum pink hair?''

''Sakura Haruno?'' The kid questioned.

''Who's that?'' Naruto asked excitedly.

''She's the only girl in this school with pink hair. I hear it's natural,'' The kid shared. Naruto smirked.

''I look forward to finding that out first hand.''

''Huh?''

''Nothing keep going.''

''She's really nice and smart. She makes straight A's. She's nice to everyone but she doesn't really leave her group of friends. I heard they all live together because their parents are always away. Apparently when someone upsets her or gets angry with her, she bites them but only people she likes,'' The kid informed.

''She only bites people she likes?'' Naruto questioned. The kid nodded. Naruto smirked.

''Do you know where she is right now?''

''She should be heading to lunch.'' Naruto nodded and pushed the kid away. Chouji grabbed the kid back.

''What bout a girl she hangs out with? She has long purple hair.''

''Rainie Yang? She's probably the nicest person I've ever met. When my mom got sick in the hospital last month, she sent a fruit basket and flowers.'' The kid shared. Chouji nodded and pushed him away again.

Naruto headed towards the cafeteria.

''What are you even going to do when you find her? Sasuke questioned. Naruto froze.

''What can I do?''

''Ask her to have your babies,'' Kankuro suggested. Naruto started walking backwards talking to his friends about a game plan when he hit something.

''Owwie.'' ''Cotton candy?''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was humming while she happily ate her yogurt. She hadn't ran in to that cutie yet and the day was almost over. Perfect. Until she ran into something.

''Owwie.'' ''Cotton candy?''

Sakura froze and slowly looked up. Naruto blinked down at her and smirked. He reached his hand down to help her up. Sakura sat there, blinking and then she ran.

Naruto watched after her and when he registered what happened, he yelled with frustration. His friends snickered.

''Girls _suck_.''

**TA-DA! WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. NOTHING AT ALL.**

**CHAPTER FOUR-LOVE IS A WEIRD THING**

''Stop fidgeting,'' Sasuke commanded to Naruto. Naruto glared and huffed.

''I'm super bored and all I can think about is that cotton candy babe.''

''Then let's do something to take your mind off of her,'' Kankuro suggested.

''Like what?'' Naruto questioned. Gaara stood up.

''I'm leaving. Kankuro get up.''

''Where are you going?'' Naruto asked.

''My mother is forcing me to go see my sister. Kankuro, she asked for you too,'' Gaara answered.

''You have a sister?'' The guys all asked. Gaara and Kankuro nodded. Naruto stood up.

''Let's go then.''

''What? Go where?'' Kankuro questioned.

''We will all go to meet your sister. It's better than sitting here and it'll get my mind off of cotton candy,'' Naruto answered.

''Whatever.''

''Troublesome.''

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''Why does he have to be so freaking cute?'' Sakura yelled out in frustration. Tenten looked away from her spot on the chair next to the couch with her book and raised an eyebrow to Sakura.

''Still thinking about that kid you bit?''

''He's all I can think about! That stupid sunny blonde hair, those ugly crystal blue eyes, and the gross way you can see his abs outlined when he wears t-shirts-oh my god I am loosing my mind,'' Sakura groaned.

''Yeah you're grossing me out. Why don't you just go take a bubble bath? They always make you feel better,'' Tenten suggested and went back to her book.

''You're right! That's all I need and then I can enjoy my weekend since I won't see him at all. What would I do without you Ten-chan?'' Sakura smiled, jumped up from the couch, and planted a kiss on Tenten's cheek.

''Nothing at all,'' Tenten stated. Sakura ran up the stairs to her room. Right after that Hinata and Mai walked in with their arms full of groceries.

''Hey Ten-chan,'' Mai smiled and headed towards the kitchen with Hinata. Tenten acknowledged them without looking up.

Rainie walked in a few minutes later from her morning run. She took her headphones out of her ears headed up the stairs while Temari was heading down the stairs with her eyes squinted to avoid the sun coming in through the windows in all her bed head and morning breath glory.

''Son of a bitch,'' She muttered when the doorbell rang.

She forced herself to open the door and her eyes widened when she what or rather who, greeted her. Her face twisted into half horror, half disgust.

''Mom send you?'' She knew already. Gaara nodded disinterested.

''She said she had already sent you but you didn't come see us.''

''I'm aware. I suppose I have to invite you in?'' Temari questioned.

''Hn,'' Gaara replied and walked in. The others followed in. Temari growled in annoyance.

''Nice hair Temari,'' Kankuro snickered. Shikamaru headed towards the couch to sleep, keeping one eye open to watch Temari.

''Nice face,'' Temari snarled. Kankuro was about to scream in outrage when a voice interrupted.

''Temari who was at the door?'' Sakura came down in just a towel. Her forest green eyes widened and stared into equally widened crystal blue ones.

''What are you doing here?'' They both yelled at the other.

''I live here! Now what's your excuse?'' Sakura shouted while gripping her towel to her chest. Naruto suddenly noticed her way of dress.

''I came with a friend and it looks like I got here _just in time_,'' Naruto smirked giving her a once over, staring at her legs a moment longer. Sakura blushed and ran up the stairs while Matsuri came down them.

''Where is Mai?'' She asked, ignoring the situation completely.

''Kitchen,'' Tenten answered, continuing with her book. Matsuri nodded and left without a second look. Gaara watched after her.

''Well this was fun. Can you leave now?'' Temari more demanded than asked. Gaara grunted and nodded towards the others.

One by one they left. Shikamaru the last one to go, smirked at Temari on his way out. Temari looked at him like he was nuts.

''That was interesting,'' Tenten finally looked up and voiced. Temari threw a pillow at her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''Naruto I really think you're taking this thing a little too far,'' Kankuro grimaced as they heard a knock on the door.

''Troublesome,'' Shikamaru sighed.

''Dobe,'' Sasuke grunted.

''I find your determination very youthful!'' Rock Lee shouted.

''Uh huh_. Anyway! _This kid knows everything about everyone in our school so he definitely knows my cotton candy babe,'' Naruto answered with determination as he opened the door. ''Get in.''

''I heard you want information,'' A boy said as he walked in.

''A girl. Pink hair. Green eyes. Hot body.'' Naruto answered curtly. The boy raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly, processing his thoughts.

''Sakura Haruno. Age: 16, height: 5'7'', parents are quite wealthy, she has an older brother, she's very stubborn, gets As and Bs, no extracurriculars, virgin, doesn't socialize with that many people-''

''Who does she socialize with?'' Naruto asked.

''I have a better question: how do you know she's a virgin?'' Kankuro questioned.

''You let me worry about that,'' The kid answered blankly. ''She only socializes with Temari Sabaku, Tenten Kurosaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Lila Lin, Matsuri and Mai Haru.''

''Tell me about them,'' Naruto stated.

''Well I assume you already know about Temari Sabaku,'' The others nodded. ''Tenten Kurosaki doesn't have much information, her parents were wealthy but passed away a few years ago so Sakura's parents look after her, she was an only child, she doesn't like people, As and Bs, and she likes to fight. Hinata Hyuuga, I am sure you know all about her Neji-san,'' Neji glared. ''Lila Lin. All As, respectful, skilled at basically all sports known to man, wealthy parents, and only child. Matsuri and Mai Haru are twins. Matsuri is dominate and overprotective of Mai, she doesn't like to talk to anyone, As and Bs, doesn't really show any emotions. Mai is the opposite. Bright and happy, all As, volunteers alot, pretty submissive, loyal, and she's in love with Kankuro Sabaku.'' Kankuro blinked.

''Me?''

**TA-DA! WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
